


things that we can't control

by pleasuredsin



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Love/Hate, M/M, Office, Plot Twists, Read for Surprise, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, unexpected plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuredsin/pseuds/pleasuredsin
Summary: seungyoun segera menutup pesan dari sialan lee hangyul.“kak… lo punya kondom?”“punya. kenapa?”alih-alih itu membuatnya panik karena tiba-tiba dirinya menanyakan benda itu. maksudnya, seungyoun juga tau dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi ketika; ketika dia hanya berdua bersama seungwoo.  termasuk yang itu. kebutuhan akan kondom.seungwoo terkekeh kecil. “gak sabar ya? ini baru malem pertama, loh, youn.”“tapi mau dipake gak? kalau kelamaan nunggu, takut expired.”tuh, siapa yang gak sabaran, coba?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo/Cho Seungyoun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	things that we can't control

**Author's Note:**

> this slice of life office!seungzz. fyi, seungyoun is much younger than seungwoo. i need two weeks to finish this crappy fiction (and i think i don't really make this story great; sad). hope you guys enjoy this slow burn fiction and very long-long narration below.

**i**

seungyoun menabrakan dirinya ke dinding dingin sebuah klub. kepalanya di remas kuat-kuat, berharap pusingnya hilang. ini baru jam 11 malam, tapi rasanya dentuman musik di lantai dansa terlalu memekakan telinga. sejujurnya, seungyoun payah dalam urusan begini. dia tidak bisa minum alkohol terlalu banyak. tapi si sialan lee hangyul, mencekokinya secara cuma-cuma. di depan teman-temannya, di hadapan mantan pacarnya. itu semua karena seungyoun tidak mau kehilangan harga diri. 

wajah seungyoun boleh saja menggambarkan cowok playboy ibu kota. dengan gaya pakaiannya seharga hampir deposit satu buah mobil. kenyataannya dia tidak jauh lebih cupu dari anak 20 tahun yang baru pertama kali minum. toleransi alkohol seungyoun, nol besar.

“sialan,” umpat seungyon.

dorongan pencernaan di perutnya naik ke kerongkongan. _bweh_. tidak enak.

“lo oke, bro?” hangyul sialan, lo gak usah nanya, tolol.

“mau muntah,”

“ke toilet lah?”

hangyul dengan baik hati mendorong seungyoun menuju toilet tapi seungyoun menghempaskan tangan hangyul, _gue bisa sendiri, njing._ shh. dia masih menyimpan dendam pada laki-laki yang gak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

seungyoun pergi sempoyongan. membelah lautan manusia yang bergerak mengikuti ritme, meskipun ada juga yang asal-asalan. beberapa laki-laki merangkul wanita, yang lainnya saling bertukar saliva. meskipun mereka masih setengah sadar, sebagian besar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. suara musik masih menguasai seluruh isi klub. begitu juga bau alkohol, parfum murah yang bercampur keringat; menyambut indera penciuman seungyoun. menyebabkan reaksi yang mempercepat rasa mual di perutnya.

_bweh. _

seungyoun menahan muntahnya keluar; tersiksa. air matanya bahkan sudah berlinang di sekitar ujung mata. menyedihkan. _kenapa toilet jauh sekali_.

pengeliatan seungyoun tidak lebih baik. meskipun tadi dia sudah mengganti kacamata dengan _soft lens_, kesadaraannya tidak membantu. apa yang ada di depan masih buram, tidak jelas. beberapa kali dia menabrak orang-orang, menerima umpatan, tapi lebih banyak berlalu dengan mengabaikannya. rasa mualnya lebih parah lagi saat dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang begitu keras. seungyoun tertahan di depannya karena akses jalan yang sempit.

“liat-liat kalau jalan,” dia menegur, tapi terdengar menyebalkan.

_jangan diajak bicara dulu, om. udah di ujung ini. _

_“_gak minta maaf pula,”

_hweeeh. _

seungyoun akhirnya mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. masalahnya, itu tepat pada pria tinggi yang menegurnya barusan. di pakaiannya, di atas kemeja putih bersih yang tampak mahal. lagian salah sendiri, sedang emergensi malah diajak ngobrol.

_bagus. lega sekali._

“anjing!” orang itu memekik, marah. “lo gak ada otak ya?”

“uh, berisik,” seungyoun.

tapi perasaan mualnya muncul sepersekian detik lagi.

_bweh._

“misi!!” seungyoun mendorong pria itu dari hadapannya. ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan di kamar mandi.

“heh, gak sopan baju gue kotor ini,”

“udahlah,” samar-samar ada suara lain menanggapi. “gak liat anaknya mabok parah?”

_om-om bacot banget sih._ pikir seungyoun.

“anak jaman sekarang harus dikasih pelajaran,”

rasanya seungyoun kesal masih mendengar suara om-om itu. dan, dia bukan orang yang senang direndahkan. sama sekali bukan.

“gue bayar biaya laundry lo, anjing.” seungyoun berjalan kembali ke arah pria itu, lalu memeriksa saku celananya.

“nih, nih, duit buat laundry kemeja lo.” dia melemparkan beberapa lembar uang 100 ribu; tepat. ke. wajah. laki-laki. itu.

haha. seungyoun sudah muak dikasih pelajaran oleh ayahnya. sekarang, ada orang yang sok-sokan mau memberi pelajaran lagi? pelajaran apa lagi. seungyoun muak.

“kurang aj—” pria itu memekik, tapi temannya berhasil menenangkan.

seungyoun berlalu setelahnya. lagi-lagi perasaan mualnya tidak membantu sama sekali. uh, ralat. yang barusan cukup membantu karena dia kemudian tidak perlu berhadapan dengan laki-laki congak ini.

**ii**

suara dengkuran seungyoun terdengar cukup keras. itu sangat mengganggu bagi hangyul yang baru saja tertidur tidak lebih dari dua jam lalu.

“bro! bangun!” dia menggoyangkan tubuh seungyoun, yang tidak menggenakan atasan apapun.

“hmmh!” seungyoun mengerang. tubuhnya beringsut mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

sial. kenapa si seungyoun ini bersikap seolah kasur ini miliknya? hangyul menyesali keputusannya menerima permintaan seungyoun untuk tinggal.

(“gue diusir bokap,” kata seungyoun begitu pintu dibuka. “dan gue gak punya duit,” seungyoun menunjukkan dompetnya. “ini, ini, semuanya diblokir,” katanya sambil mengeluarkan tujuh kartu bank miliknya. “urusan gue apa ya, njing.” “ayo dong, adopsi gue, gyul. dua bulan deh setelah gaji pertama magang, gue dp apart.” seungyoun memohon, dia bahkan berlutut di bawah hangyul. “gak usah sok ngide lu mau tinggal di apart ya!” hangyul geram. seungyoun memang terbiasa hidup mewah; dia bahkan gak tau ada teknologi bernama indekos yang lebih murah dari apartemen sebelum temenan sama hangyul. “jadi gue tinggal selamanya aja gitu?” “enggak, goblok. nyewa kosan aja,” “’kan gue gak ada duit pe’a,”. hangyul mendesah panjang; ini tengah malam dan dia gak mau mengganggu tetangga kosnya. “masuk aja dah—” “yeay!” seungyoun memeluk hangyul erat-erat. “duh, badan lo gede—inget ya dua bulan doang,” “iya sayang—anggap aja gue istri lo,” seungyoun mencolek dagu hangyul sebelum merebahkan diri di kasur kecil hangyul. yang tuan rumah sebenarnya siapa sih?)

seungyoun sama sekali gak menghasilkan apa-apa. hangyul memijat pelipisnya. lalu perhatiannya teralihkan pada jam dinding lusuhnya di dekat teve. jam 8 pagi. sebenarnya sama sekali gak masalah karena sif kerja hangyul di restoran fast food mulai jam 2 siang. masalahnya, ini hari senin. _shit_. lingkaran merah di kalender hasil kampanye partai adalah yang bikin dia panik. cho seungyoun nyusahin.

“bangun anjing, hari ini pertama lo magang!” kata hangyul, dia pada akhirnya menendang pantat seungyoun.

“ahh, 5 menit lagi,”

“gak ada! udah telat lo tolol,”

“pusing,”

lemah. dia cuma dicekoki beberapa gelas miras dan efeknya begitu kuat.

“seungyoun! ini antara hidup dan mati, inget gak? lo makan darimana kalau gak ada duit!?”

mata seungyoun tiba-tiba membuka. kesadarannya langsung muncul 100%. urusan makanan aja gampang bangunnya. perut karet.

“anjinggg gue telat!”

dia segera bangkit dari kasur. hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, entahlah. hangyul juga masa bodoh; lebih kepada bersyukur karena dapat menguasai lagi tempat tidurnya.

**iii**

jam 8.20 saat seungyoun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang telah disebutkan saat interview tempo hari. hangyul kadang cerdik juga, dia sengaja mempercepat jam dindingnya 20 menit. seungyoun bersyukur dia belum begitu terlambat di hari pertama kerjanya.

di sebelahnya, duduk laki-laki sepantaran dengannya. kemeja putih, bawahan kain hitam, sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap, rambutnya ditata rapih dengan _pomade_. ada lesung pipi di kedua sisi wajahnya.

“hai,” merasa diperhatikan, laki-laki itu menyapa.

seungyoun mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban. dia tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara hari ini. fakta bahwa dia tidak sempat menggosok gigi, adalah salah satu alasan.

“gue byungchan, choi. lo?”

“seungyoun,”

“hai, seungyoun. lo divisi program juga?”

“hmm,”

“lo udah kerja berapa lama? kalau gue udah kerja tiga tahun, magang juga sih tapi gak betah jadinya gak lanjut,”

“ini pertama,” jawab seungyoun seperlunya.

“oh gituuu. gue kasih tau ya, kadang pengalaman pertama berat banget karena baru awal. tapi gue yakin lo bakal seneng deh kerja disini. soalnya dari dulu gue pengen masuk stasiun tv; baru keterima sekarang. gue harap malah bisa perpanjang kontrak disini,” byungchan bercerita cukup panjang. seungyoun hanya memerhatikan.

mata byungchan besar, dan berbinar; antusias ketika bercerita tentang lamaran kerjanyanya yang diterima dan berhasil magang di kantor stasiun tv ini. dia punya cita-cita jadi kepala program acara katanya. seungyoun kagum orang semuda ini; dia bisa menyimpulkan byungchan gak lebih tua darinya, punya semangat yang berapi-api dalam pekerjaan.

sementara seungyoun merutuki dirinya. seharusnya dia gak perlu bekerja dari jabatan paling rendah di kantor alias anak magang. dia bisa langsung duduk di kursi jajaran direktur. hanya saja dua tahun belakangan, seungyoun gak belajar apa-apa selain senang-senang, menghabiskan uang mingguannya. (menyebabkan ayahnya marah besar tahu kelakuan anak satu-satunya di luar negeri hanya mengunjungi bar, menyanyi disana, melewati malam dengan laki-laki pilihannya—dan berakhir dengan semua barang berharganya, jam tangan, mobil, apartemen, kartu ditarik. seungyoun menggelandang sekarang kalau hangyul tidak baik hati menampungnya.)

“halo,” seorang laki-laki berperawakan mungil datang dari menghampiri seungyoun dan byungchan.

“choi byungchan? cho seungyoun?” dia mengabsen, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kedua laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

“gue lee sejin, senior yang bantu masa magang kalian. salam kenal ya,” dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak kenalan.

sejin, matanya menyipit tiap ia tersenyum. bibirnya terangkat membentuk kotak. genggaman tangannya berbanding terbalik dari penampilan fisiknya yang kecil. wah.

“kalian berdua mulai hari ini resmi magang divisi program. tugas akan dikasih lewat e-mail, kalau yang berbentuk arsip nanti gue yang kasih tau. nanti begitu kalian selesaiin tugas, selalu _forward_ tugasnya ke gue; biar gue cek lagi sebelum gue kasih ke ketua tim. sampai sini ada pertanyaan?” sejin menjelaskan secara umum tugas seungyoun dan byungchan.

“kak sejin, kalau tempat ngerokok dimana ya?” byungchan mengajukan pertanyaan.

pertanyaan yang membuat seungyoun kaget; refleks menoleh. ya, maksudnya cowok dengan wajah mirip anak ayam itu gak kelihatan seperti cowok yang merokok? bahkan seungyoun aja yang mukanya dikaitkan dengan segala sesuatu yang jahanam, gak bisa merokok.

oh, bagus. baru saja seungyoun mengungkapkan kalau dia gak bisa merokok, setelah orang-orang tau kalau dia juga payah urusan minum.

“di sini gak ada. biasanya ke atap, atau di _smoking area_ lobi G,” jawab sejin.

byungchan membalas dengan anggukan. sejin mengalihkan pandangannya ke seungyoun. wajahnya berkata seolah-olah mungkin saja seungyoun menyimpan pertanyaan.

“kalau mau minta cuti gimana?” tanya seungyoun, seolah itu adalah pertanyaan paling biasa yang bisa dilontarkan seorang _intern_.

sejin tertawa, “lo tuh, ya. kerja baru hari pertama udah nanyain cuti. sabtu-minggu kalian masih ada jadwal libur kok. tapi gantian karena kantor kerjanya emang gak fleksibel. lo boleh ambil libur kok kayak karyawan tetap; misalnya sakit, ada acara, atau kemungkinan gak enak lainnya—tapi izinnya ke katim.”

seungyoun mengangguk menanggapi. kerja di stasiun tv emang bukan keputusan yang gampang. untungnya dia bukan ditempatin di teknikal produksi yang ngurusin syuting.

“oke, deh. sekarang kalian mau _floor tour?_”

**iv**

sejin menjelaskan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di lantai itu. lantai ini isinya divisi produksi & program dibagi ke beberapa ruangan. ruangan tim program, ruangan tim kreatif, ruangan tim produser. ada juga ruangan tambahan, kayak pantry dan tentu saja toilet.

“kulkas isinya snack sama kopi instan boleh diambil, tapi jangan ambil yang ada namanya; punya orang berarti. kalian juga bisa bikin kopi, atau indomie sendiri. bahan-bahannya udah ada,”

sejin hendak membuka kabinet di atas kepalanya; sedikit kesusahan karena badannya gak setinggi itu untuk menggapai pegangan kabinet. seungyoun hendak berinisiatif, tapi sejin ternyata gak selemah itu kok. dia menunjukkan banyak persedian kopi sachet, milo, bengbeng drink, pokoknya ada banyak jenis minuman instan, juga gula pasir, krimer, gula cair, dan banyak—pokoknya lengkap. di sisi lain kabinet juga ada yang sengaja nyetok mie instan dari indomie sampai samyang (seungyoun liat yang itu udah dilabeli, _punya wooseok_.).

“sebenernya kalau mau kopi, ada ob kok yang siap bikinin. cuma biasanya, senior-senior suka iseng dan nyuruh _intern_ buat bikin,”

“gue gak mau,” celetuk seungyoun, byungchan panik. “ya, gak apa-apa. lo bisa nolak kok, ngasih tau aja.”

“cuma… biasanya dengan lo bikinin kopi salah satu cara deket sama senior-senior di kantor,” lanjut sejin, diberi anggukan setuju dari byungchan.

seungyoun menggeleng. tetap gak setuju. ya, soalnya masa kuliah susah-susah ujung-ujungnya disuruh bikin kopi? lagian, seharusnya seniornya yang bikinin dia kopi. dia itu anak direktur. (giliran kayak gini aja, seungyoun mau mengakui ayahnya.)

beralih dari pantry, mereka melanjutkan tur di ruang kerja divisi program—tempat mereka bekerja. di dalam ruangannya terang, areanya cukup luas. _cubicles_ tertata rapih disekeliling _space_ ruang tengah yang berisi sofa melingkar dan sebuah papan tulis bening yang berisi coretan tulisan warna-warni. ruangannya di dominasi warna abu-abu; pasti menyebalkan hari-hari akan dilewati di ruangan yang sama suramnya, pikir seungyoun.

“jangan sungkan buat minta tolong kalau bingung. gue duduk di sini,” sejin menunjukkan tempat kerjanya yang tertata rapih. ada tumpukan berkas, sticky note dan beberapa polaroid di dinding cubicles, kaktus mini, serta wadah stationary yang keliatan lengkap.

“ini jinhyuk, asisten katim,” sejin mengenalkan orang yang bekerja tepat di kubik depannya.

“hai,” laki-laki dengan gaya rambut rapih, berjidat, lengan tangan digulung dan sebuah kacamata membingkai matanya; lee jinhyuk, mengalihkan fokus dari komputernya. sekadar menyapa seungyoun dan byungchan. “betah-betah yaaa,” dia berpesan.

beralih dari meja rekan kerjanya, sejin berakhir dengan menunjukkan cubicles yang akan jadi tempat kerja seungyoun dan byungchan. cubiclesnya saling berhadapan, warnanya abu-abu; kursi duduknya beroda yang ketinggiannya bisa diatur sesuka hati. letak cubicles mereka di pojok kiri; dekat dengan jendela yang tingginya 120 cm dari langit-langit. di sebelahnya ada mesin fotokopi, lalu pot tanaman setinggi 1 meter kurang.

“tiap ada pekerjaan penting biasanya dicatet di papan. kalau kalian lupa, bisa baca-baca aja di papan informasi yang deket ruang katim,” jelas sejin lagi.

ruangan katim berada agak naik di dalam ruangan. ada sekitar 6 anak tangga sebelum menuju pintu utama ruangan itu. ruangannya dibatasi kaca yang tidak memperlihatkan setengah ruangan, lampunya menyala dengan terang, dan seungyoun bisa lihat ada rak-rak buku tinggi di dalam sana.

“oh iya, gue lupa. kalian ambil dulu ID card kalian di HRD lantai 2 ya? sekalian juga regist _fingerprint_ biar besok bisa langsung absen.”

**v**

seungyoun baru saja duduk di kursi kerjanya; barusan saja datang dari HRD mengambil ID card dan meregistrasi _finger print_nya, saat seseorang memanggil namanya cukup keras.

“cho seungyoun!”

tak lain dan tak bukan, itu adalah asisten lee jinhyuk. dengan langkah malas, seungyoun menghampiri laki-laki itu. demi tuhan, pantatnya bahkan belum 5 detik menyentuh kursi.

“iya pak,”

“boleh minta tolong?”

seungyoun menggerutu dalam hati. kalau nolakpun, dia gak bisa ‘kan sebenarnya?

“iya pak?”

“fotokopiin ini ya 10 set, terus masing-masing simpen di map warna hijau. simpan di tempat saya, ya.” begitu katanya.

seungyoun menerima 6 lembar kertas berisi kebijakan program baru. dia gak ambil pusing dan langsung menuju mesin fotokopi. seungyoun sebenarnya tidak tau bagaimana cara mesin ini bekerja. tapi sejin dengan sigap datang membantu.

“kalau bingung ‘kan bisa tanya?” kata sejin.

“eh, iya kak.”

selanjutnya, laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu mengajarkan seungyoun cara memakai mesin fotokopi. bagaimana memulai pencetakan, fungsi masing-masing tombol, bagaimana kalau mau fotokopi A, B, C, dsb. sejin menjelaskan itu sambil membantu seungyoun menyelesaikan kopiannya.

dia tidak tau kalau bakal ada senior sebaik sejin di tempat kerja. di bayangannya, dia akan disusahkan dengan permintaan senior yang aneh-aneh. dibanding byungchan, seungyoun lebih tidak pro-aktif dan memilih menunggu sejin menjelaskan sesuatu. dia cukup terbantu karena sejin mau meluangkan waktu untuk itu. (atau mungkin karena itu memang tanggung jawabnya sebagai penanggung jawab mereka selama masa magang_._)

fotokopi yang diminta jinhyuk selesai (dengan bantuan sejin, dan _thanks_, itu membuat mereka mengobrol lebih lama), seungyoun hendak memberikan map-map yang diminta jinhyuk begitu suara pintu terbuka cukup keras. seorang laki-laki, dengan tatap tajam dan langkah yang tergesa-gesa datang dengan sebundel kertas laporan.

“ada han seungwoo?” tanyanya. dia berhenti di meja jinhyuk.

“di ruangannya, ada apa?” ekspresi wajah jinhyuk berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

“gue perlu bicara sama dia.”

“kalau urusan kerjaan, ke gue dulu aja bisa?”

“namanya wooseok, katim kreatif. mereka berdua emang suka marah-marah,” sejin memberitahu dengan berbisik, sambil menonton dua orang yang memang selalu jadi tontonan gratis anak program.

“sama katim?”

“gak, wooseok dan jinhyuk,”

“oh,” seungyoun sebenarnya gak terlalu peduli. tapi ada berkas jinhyuk yang harus dia simpan di mejanya, dia juga mau kerja tau.

“laporan tim gue udah masuk seminggu lalu, loh? dan sekarang baru ada revisi? kerjaan lo ngapain aja? main game?” wooseok menyimpan laporan di meja jinhyuk keras-keras.

“kalau lo ada waktu marah-marah gak jelas gini ke gue. mening lo kerjain revisiannya, pak kim.”

“kalau lo ada waktu buat main game, lo harusnya bisa ngerevisi ini kurang dari seminggu, pak lee.”

“aduh, mulai deh…” suara gumaman muncul di samping seungyoun. laki-laki dengan badan cungkring, kaos cokelat susu berlengan pendek. rambutnya agak berantakan. kalau tidak salah, namanya goo jungmo.

“kayaknya kita harus buat ruang khusus untuk mereka berantem,” lanjutnya.

seungyoun gak membalas apa-apa. berpikir bahwa laki-laki di sampingnya ini mengingatkan seungyoun pada seseorang—ah, bukan, sesuatu. jungmo mirip sesuatu.

adegan jinhyuk dan wooseok bertengkar masih jadi tontonan publik. sumpah, kayak anak abg, pikir seungyoun. dia yang sontoloyo gak mengindahkan adegan berantem itu dan berjalan menuju meja kerja jinhyuk.

“maaf ganggu, pak. ini berkasnya sudah saya fotokopi,” sela seungyoun.

bukan hanya mendapat tatapan dari jinhyuk. wooseok juga menoleh padanya. terasa tatapan menilai dari pria yang ternyata mungil—tidak lebih mungil dari sejin; mengindentifikasi dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

“oh, anak magang.” celetuk wooseok. seungyoun berusaha menahan ekspresinya untuk tidak terlihat congak. _oh? oh doang? sialan, emangnya ada yang salah dengan gue?_

ucapan wooseok barusan terasa begitu merendahkan. cih. _kutandai_ _kau, kim wooseok_. suatu saat, ketika seungyoun sudah mempublikasikan dirinya itu anak direktur dan punya jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari wooseok. dia berharap bisa bilang, “oh karyawan.”

seungyoun tersenyum memikirkan skenario itu.

“_thanks. _eh_—wait, _seungyoun, tunggu sebentar,” jinhyuk menerima berkasnya, lalu menahan seungyoun pergi.

“jadi lo ngerti poin gue gak?” jinhyuk beralih pada wooseok.

“_I got it,_ tapi pemborosan waktu ini tetap salah lo.”

“_I know, my bad. _terus bisa gak lo kalau apa-apa ke gue aja, gitu? gak usah ke seungwoo langsung? lo ngerti birokrasinya ‘kan?”

wooseok mendelik, “gue bisa aja kalau lo bukan sekretarisnya.”

“tuh ‘kan, lo gak profesional.”

ribut lagi. padahal sesaat yang lalu dua-duanya sudah mulai tenang. seungyoun menggerlingkan mata, kesal. bete. dia bahkan tidak dibayar untuk nonton dua orang dewasa yang berantem gara-gara kerjaan. dan dia punya banyak kerjaan daripada itu.

“pak—saya..”

“bentar seungyoun—bukan itu masalahnya, meskipun lo pacar seungwoo; tetep aja gue yang dimarahin kalau berkas lo tiba-tiba masuk,”

oh… kim wooseok pacarnya han seungwoo. yah, setidaknya seungyoun bisa tau sedikit gosip kantor.

“aneh. udah lo tuh aneh, mulai gak jelas bahasannya. gue pergi, udah _clear_ ‘kan?” wooseok menggerutu sambil berkacak pinggang. ekspresi wajahnya lebih tegas dari sebelumnya; marah, kesal, geram. kalau seungyoun jadi dia, mungkin apa yang dikatakan jinhyuk juga terdengar kurang ajar.

“sinting tuh orang,” jinhyuk menggumam setelahnya. dia memijat pelipisnya sambil bersandar nyaman di sandaran kursi.

“sampai kapanpun juga gue gak mau berurusan sama orang kayak dia,”

“pak, saya disuruh apa lagi ya?” seungyoun berbisik, berharap diperhatikan.

“oh.. maaf. sebenernya saya butuh kopi. tolong bikinin kopi, bisa?”

**vi**

_gak mau._ seungyoun bilang dia bakal menolak. seungyoun bilang itu bukan tugasnya. tapi apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah teko mendidih, beberapa bungkus kopi, gula, dan krimer. sial. seungyoun gak tau si jinhyuk, jinhyuk itu minta kopi yang bagaimana.

“bingung ya?”

seharian ini, suara itu tanda malaikat pendamping datang. sejin dengan ekspresi menggoda menghampiri seungyoun di pantry.

“…iya kak,”

dia mengeluarkan sachet kopi pahit instant.

“jinhyuk, dia butuh kopi, terus sisanya gula lima sendok, susu dan krimer,” sejin menuang bahan-bahan yang dia sebutkan ke dalam cangkir.

seungyoun menggeleng. selera laki-laki usia nyaris 30an itu mirip anak kecil. seungyoun bahkan bisa merasakan lidahnya ngilu karena komposisinya terlalu manis. _yuck_.

sejin memindahtangankan kopi milik jinhyuk pada seungyoun. membiarkan laki-laki tinggi itu mengaduk isinya sampai bercampur.

“kalau yang ini pak seungwoo. dia suka kopi pahit dan sedikit krimer,” sejin membuat kopi milik seungwoo; katim mereka. seungyoun juga tidak tahu kenapa sejin membuat kopi untuk atasan mereka itu.

“kok dibuatin kak?” seungyoun penasaran.

“dia lagi butuh kopi. sekalian, kamu kenalan yah sama pak seungwoo.”

“hah, gue?”

“iyaaaa, nih, anter!”

seungyoun membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya. sejin memberinya nampan yang di atasnya ada cangkir kopi untuk pak seungwoo. bajingan. seungyoun tidak mengerti dunia magang permagangan. ini hari pertama kerja tapi dia bahkan belum menyentuh pekerjaan aslinya sama sekali!

_memang begitu namanya jadi anak magang. _

seungyoun tau-tau sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan katim mereka. nasi sudah jadi bubur; dia pun mengetuk pintu katimnya sebelum diizinkan masuk ke dalam.

“permisi, pak. ini kopinya,” seungyoun menjaga dirinya untuk tetap sopan. bagaimanapun, orang-orang belum ada yang tau tentang identitas aslinya.

“oh, _thanks_—eh?”

seungwoo, yang dari tadi fokus pada kertas laporan di tangannya mendongak dan menemukan wajah yang asing; sekaligus familier di hadapannya.

“eh?” seungyoun juga ikutan bingung.

“lo… lo yang muntahin kemeja gue di _la luna_ kemarin kan?!”

**vii**

“siapa nama kamu?” tanya seungwoo.

“seungyoun pak…”

seungwoo tertawa; menyebalkan sekali.

“kalau bukan atasanmu, kamu gak akan minta maaf ya sama saya?”

(seungwoo memperhatikan anak di depannya dengan intens. “oh masa?” seungyoun bertanya karena kebingungan. “gue inget tato di tangan lo,” kata seungwoo. “bentar—lo magang disini?” “iya pak,”. seungwoo berdecih, “takdir lucu banget ya,”. seungyoun malas berdebat akhirnya dia bilang, “maaf pak. gak sengaja.” “itu armani tau. dan, yang bikin gue kesel lo ngelempar duit 200 ribu ke muka gue,” oh… yang itu seungyoun lupa-lupa ingat. tapi ‘kan salah dia sendiri ganggu orang lagi mabok? “yang itu juga maaf pak,” “200ribu ngelaundry dimana kemeja armani gue?” anjing. kalau seungwoo bukan atasannya, seungyoun mau membungkam mulut itu pakai kaus kaki basah. bacot banget. armani? halo? kalau semua kekayaannya sudah kembali, dia bahkan bisa beliin lusinan kemeja yang lebih bagus dari itu.)

seungyoun mengalihkan atensinya pada seungwoo. dia bersandar di ujung meja kerjanya. tangannya terlipat di dada, dengan lengan baju yang digulung ke siku. dasinya masih terpasang anggun di kerah. gaya rambutnya juga rapih, memperlihatkan keningnya. matanya bulat, hidungya bangir, bibirnya eksotis.

wah. cho seungyoun, sadar!

“enggak gitu pak. saya ‘kan lagi mabok kemarin, linglung.”

“tetep aja gak sopan. artinya secara gak sadar alam bawahmu menunjukkan sifat arogan aslimu kayak gimana,”

sifat asli. arogan. apaan sih. seungyoun sekarang cuma mau duduk di meja kerjanya. bagus-bagus dia bisa sejenak istirahat main candy crush di ponsel.

“terus saya harus gimana?”

“kamu magang ‘kan? karena pekerjaanmu belum banyak, jadi ini, cari arsip ini 5 bulan ke belakang,”

seungwoo mendorong beberapa kertas laporan ke dada seungyoun. seungyoun kaget saat tangan seungwoo mendorongnya cukup keras.

“bentar-benar. ini bukan karena bapak balas dendam sama saya ‘kan?”

“enggak lah. saya khusus ngasih kamu tugas itu aja. setelah ketemu arsipnya rapihkan. terserah mau disusun berdasar apa,”

seungyoun gak membalas apa-apa lagi. dia terlampau jengkel, rasanya mau segera meninggalkan ruangan atasannya. gimana ya. auranya terlalu mengintimidasi, seungwoo terlalu berwibawa, tegas. dia tidak begitu suka berada di ruangan yang sama dengan orang seperti seungwoo.

“eh, kerjaan lo belum disentuh?” byungchan menghalangi seungyoun yang melewati meja kerja mereka.

“bos lo tuh, nyuruh ngerjain yang aneh-aneh!” seru seungyoun. “nih, liat.”

“lo dari ruangan pak seungwoo?”

“hmm,”

“kok bisa?”

“kak sejin tuh… gue kira dia malaikat, ternyata sama aja.”

seungyoun melengos ke ruang arsip kantor mereka. tempatnya agak remah; banyak dus-dus dan laporan berserakan, terabaikan, berdebu. _kalau kayak gini, gue harus mulai dari mana?!_

**viii**

sudah seminggu berlalu, meskipun sejin sempat mendorong seungyoun ke lubang neraka; seniornya itu lebih banyak membantu dia dalam kesulitan. dari urusan kerjaan sampai hal-hal kecil seperti membantu seungyoun menata pakaian, atau merapihkan meja kerjanya. sejin punya senyum menyembuhkan yang begitu manis buat seungyoun. seungyoun tidak suka manis, sejin pengecualian.

“aw!” sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di tengkuknya. byungchan, dengan sebuah laporan yang digulung adalah pelakunya.

“mikirin apa sih? mikir jorok ya?” tanyanya.

pekerjaannya membosankan. mengarsip data, memeriksanya, menulis laporan, memeriksanya, mengarsipnya, begitu terus berulang-ulang. bertambah kalau seungwoo memintanya mengerjakan tugas lainnya. untungnya, pria yang bekerja di depannya punya persona yang menyenangkan. (meskipun kadang sifat ceria dan aktifnya agak menyusahkan.)

“enak aja. gue lagi mikir produktif!”

produktif. tentu saja apalagi setelah seungyoun tau mobil sejin sedang di bengkel. dia akhirnya tak tau diri meminjam motor matic satu-satunya milik hangyul. semoga, nanti malam dia bisa menawari sejin pulang.

(“lo bilang apa?” hangyul bertanya lagi. kalau-kalau apa yang didengarnya salah. “gue minjem motor lo buat kerja,” seungyoun berlutut di lantai. “tapi gue cuma punya satu anjing,” “tempat kerja lo ‘kan deket, bisa naik gojek.” “ya udah lo aja sana!” “kerja gue gak fleksibel, gyul. kalau ada motor ‘kan enak,” hangyul geram. “gyul, coba itung deh uang bensin naik motor, sama uang gue pake gojek—” belum sempat bicara, hangyul memotong, “ya jangan gojek tolol! pake angkot sana!” “kejauhan…” seungyoun beringsut mendekatkan dirinya ke hangyul. “20rebu bisa 3 hari, pake gojek bolak-balik aja nyampe 50. ayolah, gyul. gue gak punya duit,” “terus lo pikir beli bensin gak pake duit?” “duit lo ‘kan bisa dipake,” “enyah setan. lo sama gue aja kayaan lo anjing,” “gue lagi disuruh merakyat, gyul. nanti gue ganti 10x lipat sumpah,”)

dan, berakhirlah seungyoun hari ini mengendarai motor matic hangyul ke kantor. beneran seungyoun gak bohong setelah ayahnya mengembalikan aset seungyoun; dia bersumpah orang pertama yang bakal dia balas kebaikannya adalah hangyul.

“seungyoun dipanggil ke ruangan pak seungwoo,” suara jungmo, menghentikan obrolannya dengan byungchan.

“apaan lagi sih, pasti gak jelas.” seungyoun menggerlingkan bola mata.

terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan bosnya itu, seungyoun harus keliling gedung kantor untuk menemukan bapak-bapak delivery food yang kebingungan dengan demografi gedung kantor mereka. seungyoun mengumpat. emangnya tugas dia cuma bisa membawa dua pax donat aja apa?

“iya pak?” sekarang dia berdiri di hadapan meja tempat seungwoo bekerja.

pria itu duduk di balik mejanya, tampak serius melakukan sesuatu pada monitor. seungwoo memakai kemeja abu-abu; membalut tubuh bagian atasnya dengan pas. lengan tangannya seperti biasa digulung hingga sikut. cahaya matahari menelusup dari celah tirai di belakangnya. memberikan bias menghias sekeliling seungwoo.

“mau minta tolong,” ujar seungwoo, mengalihkan atensinya.

laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri meja lain di tengah ruangan itu. dia mengangkat beberapa bundel laporan dengan satu tangannya. seungyoun terhipnotis untuk terus melihatnya. cantik. seksi. bagaimana seorang pria dewasa punya tangan seindah itu; _oh, lihat jari jemarinya yang lentik—dan panjang._

“ini, kasih wooseok.”

seungwoo memberikan tumpukan laporan itu pada seungyoun.

“semuanya, yang dia minta udah saya siapkan. oh dan—”

_deg._

seungyoun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba badan seungwoo mengarah ke arahnya. tangan kanan seungwoo meraih sesuatu di belakangnya; sesuatu di atas mejanya. wajahnya melewati leher seungyoun, hembusan napasnya terasa dingin. kalau saja seungyoun menoleh, dia akan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah seungwoo.

seungyoun menelan ludah.

“sama ini, kacamata wooseok ketinggalan di rumah saya. tolong balikin,”

sebuah wadah kacamata disimpan di atas tumpukan laporan. seungyoun masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. _oke, seungyoun lo berlebihan_. 

“ini aja pak?” kata seungyoun, mengulang. sejujurnya, dia berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. masa deg-degan karena gitu doang?, pikir seungyoun.

“ya,”

detik selanjutnya, seungyoun sudah meninggalkan ruangan dan bergegas ke ruang divisi kreatif.

**ix**

“mmhh…ahh,” seungyoun menggeliat di kursi kerjanya.

rasanya sangat pegal nyaris seharian duduk menatap layar monitor. seungyoun merotasikan lehernya, lalu dipatahkan ke kiri dan kanan bergantian. dia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, lalu turun ke tangan berusaha mengurangi kebas di alat geraknya.

“pulang gak?” byungchan di depannya tampak bersiap pulang.

seungyoun hanya menggumam.

“kak sejin balik naik bus lagi?” tanya byungchan; melihat sejin, seniornya juga sedang bersiap.

“iya, masih di bengkel mobil gue.”

“mau bareng gak?” seungyoun cukup percaya diri untuk menawarkan.

“beresin aja kerjaan lu,” celetuk byungchan.

seungyoun sebenarnya _tak cukup_ percaya diri. motor hangyul bukan tipe motor yang orang-orang idamkan. itu cuma motor matic keluaran lama, bahkan spion kirinya pecah sebagian. dia tidak tau apakah sejin akan menerima ajakannya.

“bukannya lo naik gojek?”

“hmm, udah enggak. sekarang bawa motor sendiri,”

“oh, gak ngerepotin emang? gue buru-buru sih,”

yes! yes! seungyoun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

“bentar gue matiin dulu komputer, hehe.”

seungyoun mengembalikan atensinya pada komputer. dia menyimpan semua berkas di komputernya; lalu menekan tombol _shut down_. kerah kemejanya dia benarkan, lalu memasukan beberapa benda ke dalam tas gendongnya. seungyoun sudah siap. sejin juga menunggu di dekat meja kerjanya.

“tau alamat rumah gue emang?” tanya sejin.

“enggak, makanya nanti arahin—”

“—cho seungyoun,”

suara ini. seungyoun sudah hafal sekali dengan nada suara ini; menjengkelkan. dia menoleh pada laki-laki tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

“laporan program kemarin udah selesai?” tanyanya.

seungyoun menggerlingkan matanya. pasti disuruh yang aneh-aneh.

“besok diselesaikan, pak.”

“jangan besok, sekarang. besok saya mau dinas luar,”

“tapi pak—”

“gak ada tapi-tapian, saya butuh laporannya buat besok.”

ARGGGH! seungyoun ingin meremas rambut seungwoo rasanya. membantingnya ke meja. nah ‘kan? seungwoo pasti memberi tugas yang aneh-aneh.

“byungchan pak?” dia mencari teman lembur.

“laporannya udah masuk ke saya tadi sore,”

dia menatap byungchan memasang ekspresi mengejek. lalu menjulurkan lidahnya; semakin bahagia atas penderitaan seungyoun.

ini bukan sekali, dua kali. selama hampir seminggu ini, seungwoo suka tiba-tiba membuat seungyoun melakukan hal-hal aneh dan menambah pekerjaanya. dia masih dendam gara-gara uang laundry itu?

“yah, sayang banget. lain kali aja ya, seungyoun,” sejin mengelus lengan seungyoun. memasang ekspresi sedih dan bersalah. _kak sejin jangan begitu, yang salah ‘kan bos setan lo. _

“yaudah ayo kak, pulang bareng hehe,” byungchan mengamit lengan sejin. menariknya pergi setelah berpamitan pada orang-orang yang tersisa di kantor.

pundak seungyoun merosot. melemah. _ah, han seungwoo brengsek._

dia berjalan malas kembali ke tempat kerjanya. diikuti seungwoo dari belakang, mengekorinya. komputer ia nyalakan kembali. sambil menunggu, dia menatap tajam ke arah seungwoo.

“apa?” tanya seungwoo, inosen.

“bapak masih marah gara2 uang laundry?” seungyoun balik bertanya.

“emangnya saya anak kecil apa? enggak lah,”

“tapi keliatannya masih dendam sama saya,”

“masa sih?”

“beneran… dari ngearsip laporan 5 bulan lalu, nyariin abang2 gojek, ngembaliin kacamata, semuanya yang aneh-aneh nyuruhnya ke saya,”

seungyoun menggerutu. tangannya bergerak berulang-ulang secara acak. sementara seungwoo menatap kelakuan rekan kerjanya dengan bibir tersungging di satu sisi.

“perasaan kamu aja,”

bosnya cuma menggedikan bahu, bersikap biasa. seolah itulah hal yang paling normal yang memang biasa dia lakukan ke anak magang seperti dirinya. seungyoun berdecih, kesal. dia berbalik dari melihat seungwoo dan memfokuskan diri pada komputernya yang kembali menyala.

seungyoun membuka lagi berkas-berkas yang barusan dia tutup. mengerjakan lagi pekerjaannya menulis laporan pada format-format yang telah disediakan. menyalinnya, menyuntingnya, berpindah dari satu berkas ke berkas lainnya. tapi han seungwoo masih berada di belakangnya, memonitor dia; mengawasi setiap ketikan seungyoun yang membuatnya frustasi.

“pak, jangan ngeliatin saya terus…”

“geer. saya ngeliatin kerjaan kamu, siapa tau ada yang salah,”

tuh ‘kan. menyebalkan.

“terus ada yang salah?”

“banyak…”

seungyoun menahan amarahnya. “pak, yang bener aja.”

“suka aja ngeliat kamu kesusahan,”

“pak…”

dari dalam lubuk hatinya, seungwoo pasti masih merasa kesal dengan apa yang seungyoun lakukan di bar kemarin. tapi itu sudah lama dan pria di belakangnya bersikap kekanakkan. terus, dibanding disebut anak magang; seungyoun lebih merasa kalau dirinya pesuruh seungwoo.

“tabel yang tadi coba buka.”

jari tangan seungyoun men_scroll_ laman excelnya. memperlihatkan tabel dan bagan yang seungwoo maksud.

“kamu bisa baca tabelnya?”

seungyoun menjelaskan tabel yang dia buat, mengacu pada laporan program yang sedang dia pegang. harusnya, seungyoun bisa lancar menjelaskan. kalau. _kalau saja._ seungwoo tidak menatapnya begitu intens. dia yakin jantungnya akan bekerja dalam tempo normal. darah di pemuluhnya akan berdesir dengan nyaman. tapi tatapn itu loh.

“kamu sendiri gak paham,”

“paham kok pak,”

seungwoo beringsut dari tempat duduknya. tanpa aba-aba mengurung seungyoun di antara kedua tangannya; bekerja pada _keyboard_ dan _mouse_. seungyoun tersentak. aroma parfum mahal seungwoo menyapa indera penciumannya, memabukkan. dia membeku untuk nol koma sekian detik. maksudnya, siapa yang tidak kaget atasanmu berada sedekat ini?!

“kalau tabelnya dibuat gini lebih enak,” ujar seungwoo; percuma pak, seungyoun tidak memerhatikan sama sekali.

terlalu sibuk melamun, dan terkejut.

**x**

“makan siang!” byungchan bangkit dari kursinya, berteriak begitu jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

satu ruangan mulai terbiasa dengan tindakan tiba-tiba pria itu sekarang. namun, itu juga yang menyebabkan jam makan siang jadi agenda harian yang tidak lagi dilupakan.

“menu hari ini apa?” tanya jinhyuk.

“sayur asem, tempe mendoan, rolade sapi—wah, katsu—makanan fushion apa ya hari ini?” byungchan menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan menu di kantin hari ini.

“jungmo, makan gak?” sejin ikut-ikutan berteriak.

“males, gak ada micinnya kantin kantor kita. mening gue nyuruh dadang beli nasi padang aja,”

tiga minggu bekerja di kantor, membuat seungyoun terbiasa dengan makan siang tanpa _vetsin_. jujur dia tersiksa. tapi makanan kantin sudah disediakan gratis buat karyawan. jadi dia lebih suka menyiksa dirinya sendiri daripada menyiksa isi dompetnya. _gue beneran jatuh miskin sekarang_.

“bentar—”

lift hendak tertutup, tapi sensor membuatnya terbuka kembali saat sebuah tangan menyela di antara celah pintu. itu wooseok.

“siang, seok,” sapa sejin dengan ramah.

seungyoun bahkan bisa merasakan aura di dalam lift berubah. apalagi, di dalamnya ada jinhyuk dan wooseok. seungyoun rasa bukan cuma dirinya yang merasa atmosfer berubah. emang ya, ternyata satu kantor udah tau kalau jinhyuk dan wooseok gak akur. bahkan suasana di dalam liftpun mendukung.

tak berapa lama sampai di lantai 1, semua berhamburan. beberapa pergi ke pujasera sebrang kantor; sebagian besar berjalan menuju kantin. termasuk rombongan seungyoun. ditambah wooseok, yunseong dan yuvin—anak tim kreatif.

“lain kali gak akan gue tahan pintu liftnya,” ucap jinhyuk sambil menggidikan bahu.

“ooh jadi bapak yang tahan?” byungchan balas menggoda.

“daripada kejepit dia? terus buntung? mau tanggung jawab lo?”

“namanya perhatian pak, itu,” celetuk seungyoun.

“kalian jangan macem-macem dah,” seru jinhyuk.

mereka mengantri prasmanan; memilih menu yang mereka inginkan untuk makan siang. keadaan kantin begitu ramai sekarang, tidak banyak meja kosong yang bisa mereka pakai.

“eh-eh kalian tau gak sih MC acara jam 3 sore itu. katanya ketauan selingkuh sama pacarnya,”

“info darimana sih lo chan, update banget kayak lambe turah,”

“gak penting lah urusan itu, yang jelas dia brengsek banget sih sampe ngata-ngatain. untungnya mbaknya langsung nyiram pake evian,” lanjut byungchan.

“disembur?!”

“he’eh, di studio 3 kemarin gue liat,”

“lo ngambil slot acara gosip aja lah chan,”

“enggak ah, dosanya ngalir kak,”

“apa bedanya sih sama kerjaan lo sekarang?” seungyoun ikut-ikutan mengomentari. diikuti anggukan dua orang lainnya.

“beda dong! eh—terus katanya, di kantor ada yang dijodohin gitu loh. dikira jaman siti nurbaya kali yah,” byungchan melanjutkan gosipnya. “terus katanya, ‘katanya’, anak program sama kreatif yang dijodohin. menurut lo siapa?”

sejin menanggapi, “yang paling mungkin nih, pak seungwoo sama wooseok sih.”

“bukannya mereka emang pacaran?” seungyoun tanya, karena seingat seungyoun jinhyuk pernah ngomong wooseok pacar seungwoo.

“enggak tau sih itu, gak tau pacaran apa emang beneran udah tunangan. soalnya, ya emang lo gak curiga gitu wooseok kerjaannya bolak-balik ruang program?”

“sejin lo kok jadi lambe juga sih…” jinhyuk menengahi.

“hahaha, seru aja lagian.”

“tapi serius, pak seungwoo sama pak wooseok emang cocok-cocok aja sih ya—noh, noh ‘kan? diajak sama kita mah gak mau dia, malah nyamperin cowoknya..” byungchan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah meja lain.

ada seungwoo yang kelihatan baru masuk kantin. menghampiri wooseok yang lagi kesusahan membawa nampan berisi makan siang dan dua jus buah. seungwoo dengan santai mengalihkan nampan itu untuk dibawanya, lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan yunseong dan yuvin mencari mejanya sendiri.

_anjing_.

seungyoun mengumpat. kenapa rasanya, dongkol sekali. padahal seungyoun sudah tau bosnya itu ada apa-apa sama katim kreatif yang congak itu dari awal. tapi, tetap saja. mengingat apa yang dilakukan seungwoo beberapa hari belakangan ini… duh. boleh tidak seungyoun bilang han seungwoo bajingan?

seungyoun berhak ‘kan melabeli itu pada bosnya?!

**xi**

“gak bisa. sibuk,”

tatapan mata seungyoun menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. jemarinya fokus mengetik pada keyboard. itu adalah jawaban paling tegas yang pernah seungyoun berikan selama dirinya dititah membuat kopi; apalagi kali ini han seungwoo yang minta langsung.

“padahal kopi buatanmu enak,” kata pria yang lebih besar itu.

“hmm, minta ob aja.”

“terbiasa bikinanmu,”

“pak—saya lagi kerja,” kata seungyoun; lagi-lagi nada suaranya rendah.

“oke-oke, saya minta dadang aja.”

seungwoo melengos pergi. seungyoun tidak bohong saat dia bilang sibuk. hari ini memang sangat sibuk. penyebabnya adalah ada program baru mulai tahap produksi. artinya jam lembur untuk semua karyawan. byungchan tengah mengoreksi beberapa laporan di mejanya, sejin sibuk bolak-balik menghubungi tim teknikal produksi, sementara jinhyuk juga sama-sama disibukkan oleh koordinasi dengan tim kreatif. barusan, seungyoun juga tidak tahu kenapa seungwoo punya waktu untuk menghampiri meja kerjanya.

jam menunjukkan pukul 23.12 saat semua orang mulai bersantai dari pekerjaannya. byungchan bilang, dari semua lembur di magangnya; lemburnya kali ini cukup menyenangkan. _menyenangkan, pantat kuda._ seungyoun sama sekali tidak menikmati apa yang byungchan bilang menyenangkan itu.

“mau ke atap gak, kalian?” suara jinhyuk membuat kedua magang menoleh.

“ada apa pak?”

“rokok, sama alkohol.”

“dia gak ngerokok pak,” byungchan menunjuk seungyoun dengan kurang ajar.

jinhyuk tampak kaget dan ketara sekali di wajahnya. “yah, gak usah. minum aja,”

“gak apa-apa emang pak? nanti pak seung—”

“dia ikut juga, mumet di sini terus.”

akhirnya byungchan, seungyoun bangkit dari duduknya. bersama rekan kerjanya yang lain naik ke atap untuk melepas penat. tentu saja dengan seungwoo. seungyoun sengaja menjaga jarak dari bosnya itu tanpa alasan.

lantai kerja mereka dua lantai di bawah atap, cukup dekat tapi memilih menggunakan lift. suasana atap malam hari sangat indah. lampu temaram yang menghiasi dinding kosong gedung kantor mereka menambah pencahayaan di atap. lampu-lampu malam di tengah kota menyala, lampu mobil berbinar, dan sinar bulan cukup terang menyinari satu ibu kota. langitnya cerah, dan angin berembus sepoi-sepoi.

terakhir kali seungyoun kesini untuk menemui byungchan. dia malah harus berurusan dengan bosnya.

(seungyoun tadinya hanya mencari byungchan di sela jam makan siang. hanya saja begitu di atap, dia malah bertemu dengan seungwoo. “kamu kayak bingung,” kata atasannya. “gak, kok,” “ngapain?” “nyari byungchan,” “tadi udah turun,” ooh. seungyoun cuma mengangguk, hendak berbalik. “kamu gak ngerokok dulu?” tanya seungwoo, “gak pak, asma saya.” padahal seungyoun cuma bercanda, tapi seungwoo buru-buru mematikan rokoknya. “wah, sori gak tau,” “ya, gak apa-apa sih,” “saya ngerokok karena mulut asem aja kalau abis makan,” “oh,” “oh doang?” “terus saya harus jawab apa?” “enggak ada sih,”. seungyoun mengerutkan kening, gak mengerti. kadang seungyoun heran; orang seabsurd seungwoo kok ada di posisi jabatan cukup prestisius sih.)

masing-masing orang sudah duduk di atas lantai. tidak hanya anak program, tapi ada yunseong dan yuvin ikut bergabung. mereka sudah menikmati pilihan minuman masing-masing yang diambil dari dalam _coolbox_. wah, kantor kalau yang ginian niat banget gak sih?

“pak seungwoo, klarifikasi aja nih. beneran tunangannya pak wooseok?” byungchan membuka obrolan.

seungwoo cuma tersenyum tipis. kenapa seungyoun merasa dia begitu menjengkelkan sih? apapun yang dilakukan seungwoo, selalu terasa menjengkelkan buatnya.

“tanya jinhyuk deh,”

“hah apa-apaan nih?” yuvin menimpali, “jadi lo yang dijodohin sama pak wooseok?!”

“ngaco lo curut berdua! kagak mau gue berurusan sama orang rese,” jinhyuk masih sekuat tenaga menolak.

“kalau dipikir-pikir bisa juga sih. lo sama wooseok ‘kan kerjaannya berantem terus. gara-gara dijodohin mungkin?”

“gak gak, cocoklogi lo semua. seungwoo, anjing tanggung jawab lo,”

seungwoo cuma tersenyum, lalu menghisap lagi rokok rasa mintnya. seungyoun, rasanya terlanjur tidak menyukai apa-apa yang seungwoo lakukan. apalagi kenyataannya, dia melakukan hal-hal—maksudnya hal yang membuat seungyoun salah paham, atau, sebenarnya seungyoun saja yang geer—pada seungyoun selama dia magang.

“pak jinhyuk keliatan kali naksir kak wooseok,” ujar yunseong, yang seungyoun kenal sebagai asisten kerjanya wooseok.

“dia kali yang naksir gue,”

keributan masih berfokus pada hal-hal yang menyangkut jinhyuk dan wooseok. sebelum akhirnya sejin berdehem dan mengalihkan semua atensi pada dirinya.

“jadi, mumpung kalian semua ada disini. gue mau ngabarin kalau bulan depan gue nikah.”

“HAH?!” semuanya kaget, termasuk seungyoun. dia barusan ngomong mau nikah?

“kok bisa kak? sama siapa?” ini byungchan yang tanya.

“pacar gue lah?” ya… maksudnya sejin ‘kan keliatan kayak gak punya pacar.

“cepet banget?”

“rencananya taun depan sih. tapi cewek gue udah hamil, terus mau gak mau dicepetin biar masih cantik pake gaunnya.”

“gila lo!” jinhyuk juga sama kagetnya.

seungyoun bingung dan kaget. rasanya nyawanya baru saja terlepas sebagian dari tubuhnya. fakta bahwa sejin, senior yang diam-diam dia taksir mau menikah saja cukup mengejutkan buatnya. apalagi saat sejin bilang kalau calon istrinya sudah hamil. hamil. seungyoun masih mengawang, sama sekali gak memperhatikan sekitar.

cowok sekecil sejin bisa menghamili anak orang?

“apa gue harus hamilin anak orang aja biar lansung nikah juga?” tanya yuvin, yang ditoyor langsung oleh yunseong. “kalau ngomong tuh mikir dong!”

“yahaha, gimana namanya juga anak muda,” raut wajah sejin terlihat senang sekali. apalagi membahas detil pernikahannya. “oh, malemnya ada after party juga, karena gue tau kalian mungkin gak bisa dateng pas resepsi. jadi dateng yah.”

“minum-minum? dj night gak?” tanya yuvin antusias, diangguki oleh sejin. “anjir lah, ngenes banget gue gak ada gandengan!”

“chan, byungchan jalan sama gue lah.” kata yuvin. “malesss banget, muka lo ke’ onta. gue juga ada standar kali ah,” jawab byungchan.

“anjing,”

“yunseong gimana? bareng sama gue aja apa?” tanya byungchan.

yang ditanya menggeleng. “mau ngajak orang lain kayaknya…”

yuvin ketawa. “gue bilang juga sama gue aja, biar gak ngenes banget.”

“seungyoun, lo gimana?” byungchan gak menyerah. masih nolak ajakan yuvin.

seungyoun sedari tadi cuma diam. entah efek alkohol, atau informasi bahwa sejin akan menikah. atau mungkin keduanya. dia yang ditanya byungchan dalam keadaan ngawang, hendak menjawab sebelum seungwoo menginterupsi jawabannya.

“anaknya mabok, gue bawa balik aja.”

pria itu tiba-tiba merangkul seungyoun. laki-laki yang lebih muda hendak protes tapi dia juga gak punya banyak tenaga untuk bertengkar. serta, seungwoo benar. pikirannya sedang gak sadar sepenuhnya.

**xii**

seungwoo membawa seungyoun keluar dari atap kembali ke ruangan mereka.

seungyoun sempoyongan. dia kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil meracau tidak jelas. seungwoo menemukan hal itu… aneh. karena pada saat seperti ini, seungyoun sungguhan terlihat seperti anak yang baru menginjak 20an. tingkahnya terlihat polos, dan racauannya labil.

“segitunya patah hati?” tanya seungwoo, gak peduli apa seungyoun bisa menjawabnya atau tidak.

“bapak denger suara kratak gede banget gak?” tanya seungyoun yang membuat seungwoo bingung. sebab dia gak mendengar apapun di ruangan yang hening ini. “bukan piring pecah pak, itu suara hati saya yang patah.” lanjutnya.

seungwoo secara refleks tersenyum. _belajar darimana sih?_

dia bergerak mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapan seungyoun. anak ini beneran tukang minum yang payah. dia bahkan cuma minum dua-atau-tiga kaleng beer tapi reaksinya sudah seteler ini. kontras dengan wajahnya yang keliatan sangar.

“padahal belum sempat nganter balik ya?” seungwoo penasaran.

“iya… padahal udah susah-susah minjem motor hangyul.. _hik…_ gara-gara bapak sih ngasih saya kerjaan terus… _hik…_” ucapan seungyoun tergagap-gagap, diselingin cegukan kecil.

“loh, udah konsekuensi kamu lah jadi magang,”

“anak magang juga manusia, pak,” dia mengusak wajahnya. “bete saya ah,”

lagi-lagi seungwoo ketawa. “ya udah kalau gitu… temenin saya ke after partynya sejin,”

“gak mau,”

“yaudah, saya gak bisa janji bakal baik-baik sama kamu,”

“dih.. _hik…_ _white collar crime_… lagian bapak kenapa gak bareng pacar aja _hik.. _pak wooseok,”

“saya gak pacaran sama wooseok,”

“tunangan?”

“apalagi itu. gosip. kami cuma temen lama aja,”

seungyoun menggelengkan kepalanya berharap kesadarannya membaik. dia bisa melihat seungwoo di hadapannya, berjongkok sambil diam-diam mengelus punggung tangannya. _apaan sih._

tapi seungyoun biarkan.

“lagian… mana mau saya ajak wooseok. _he doesn’t even know how to party,_” kata seungwoo.

“terus kalau saya?”

“_our first meet was at the midnight club dance floor, to be reminder._”

“tapi malam itu saya gak menikmati party.. _hik…_” gumam seungyoun. “bapak tuh sebenernya masih dendam ke saya apa gimana sih?”

“coba pikirin lagi tawaran saya,”

“nawarin apa maksa sih…” gumam seungyoun. “tapi nemenin doang ‘kan_?_”

ekspresi dan gerakan seungyoun membuat seungwoo mengusak rambut seungyoun gemas. yang dibalas geraman kesal pria yang lebih muda.

“lo tuh… lucu paham gak?”

seungyoun mengernyitkan keningnya. seumur-umur, dengan perawakannya seperti ini. dia gak pernah dipanggil lucu sama orang. kalau lucu _in funny way_, mungkin gak aneh. tapi, dia ‘kan gak melawak apa-apa sejak tadi. tapi kalau lucu _in cute way_… itu lebih aneh lagi. bulu kuduk seungyoun merinding.

“apa sih pak,”

dia menghempaskan tangan dari rambutnya. salah tingkah.

tapi yang membuat seungyoun lebih salah tingkah adalah saat deru napas bosnya berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. aromanya _mint. _

tak berapa lama, bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang familiar. rasanya dingin dan basah. juga terasa seperti menyecap _menthol_.

seungwoo menciumnya.

**xiii**

situasi di kantor tetap sama. yang berbeda hanya tiba-tiba seungyoun menjadi paranoid dengan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan seungwoo. meskipun dia mabuk, bukan berarti dia gak mengingat apapun yang terjadi kemarin.

“salinannya kasih pak seungwoo ya,” kata jungmo sambil menyimpan berkas di meja seungyoun.

“gak mau!” tegas seungyoun menolak.

“biasa aja…” jungmo kaget. dan takut sih.

“_sorry_, gue ada kerjaan juga mo,”

setelahnya, telepon kantor berbunyi. seungyoun hendak menyapanya tapi suara lain di saluran lebih cepat bicara.

“ke ruangan saya, sekarang.”

itu bosnya.

seungyoun tidak bisa menolak. terbukti dari bagaimana akhirnya dia berdiri tegak, menunduk sambil kedua tangan saling menggenggam di hadapan seungwoo, di ruangannya.

“saya minta maaf ya kemarin gak sopan,” katanya.

pasti perihal ciuman itu. seungyoun tau dari nadanya kalau laki-laki itu benar-benar menyesal. hanya saja, dia tidak suka dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya seharian ini. efeknya aneh. ini tidak seperti itu ciuman pertamanya juga, tapi bohong kalau seungyoun bilang itu gak memengaruhi apa-apa.

rasanya seluruh inderanya terus mengingat ciuman itu.

“oh… iya pak.” balas seungyoun, “…lupain aja. saya juga gak inget.”

seungwoo berdecak. sementara seungyouun merutuki dirinya sendiri, tau kalau dia bukan pembohong yang baik. tentu saja seungyoun ingat semuanya. bibir seungwoo, teksturnya, rasanya. bagaimana cara pria itu menyesap bibirnya. seungyoun ingat benar.

dan, dengan jarak sedekat ini (yang berusaha dia hindari seharian), gambaran malam itu muncul lagi.

“tapi, kamu ingetkan mau datang sama saya ke sejin?”

“saya gak ngeiyain kok?”

“kamu juga gak nolak?”

seungyoun sakit kepala. lupa kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya keras kepala. lupa kalau selama ini dia yang mengerjai seungyoun dengan setumpuk tugas.

“kok harus saya pak? banyak karyawan lain,”

“kenapa gak harus kamu? kamu juga gak ada pasangan ‘kan?”

sedetik, karena seungwoo terdengar arogan dia membayangkan akan mengajak hangyul saja.

“ada.”

dan itu membuat seungwoo terdiam.

seungyoun pamit setelahnya karena gak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. namun sebelum hendak seungyoun menutup pintu, seungwoo berbicara padanya.

“saya gak bisa lupain ciuman itu.”

**xiv**

jam menunjukkan hampir pukul 10 malam saat seungyoun berusaha menghabiskan sedikit lagi makanan di sebuah restoran all you can eat dekat kantor.

di depannya, byungchan sibuk menolak yuvin yang daritadi menawarinya minum. jungmo sudah mengigau karena soju yang dia teguk beberapa menit lalu. sebelumnya juga sempat ada sejin (yang pulang duluan karena harus menjemput calon istrinya).

“ha..haha… kasian seungyoun,” racau jungmo. “mampus… hehehe,”

rasanya menampar jungmo adalah salah satu opsi yang paling ingin seungyoun lakukan, tapi dia urungkan. dari tadi sambil makan, mereka bercerita tentang patah hati seungyoun. juga bahwa byungchan terpaksa menerima ajakan yuvin ke pesta sejin. juga bahwa, jungmo sudah punya pasangan ke pesta sejin dan masih dirahasiakan.

“apa gak dipulangin aja?” tanya byungchan.

“gue telfon orang rumahnya kali ya,” kata seungyoun.

dia mengambil ponsel jungmo dan menekan _speed dial_ di nomor 1. layar memunculkan kontak dengan nama ‘tunanganku’ yang membuat seungyoun heboh; diikuti byungchan dan yuvin setelahnya.

“ini ponsel jungmo, dia mabuk banget. bisa dijemput gak?”

_“hmm.. ya,”_

“tempatnya di—”

_“gue kesana,” _

yang membuat ketiga orang yang masih sadar keheranan. gila. tunangan jungmo pasti menyimpan sebuah penyadap ponsel pada miliknya. maksudnya, seungyoun saja belum memberitau alamat restoran mereka tapi dia sudah bilang akan datang.

“serem. gue gak mau ya punya jodoh posesif macam gitu.”

“seolah-olah ada yang mau jadi jodoh lo?”

“heh!”

gak berapa lama kemudian, pintu restoran terbuka dengan suara dering khas lonceng. seungyoun jadi orang pertama yang menyadari sosok familiar di lorong pintu mengarah ke meja mereka.

“yunseong?”

“lo ngapain di sini? tadi gak mau?”

di hadapan mereka, laki-laki yang sudah siap tidur itu (terlihat dari rapinya piyama dan _sleep-robe_ yang ia kenakan) datang sambil menghembuskan napas panjang.

“mau jemput dia,” tunjuknya pada jungmo yang sudah kalap.

“tunangannya mau jemput,” jawab yuvin.

seungyoun adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa—“LO TUNANGAN JUNGMO?!”

dia memekik. yunseong menyipitkan matanya merasa terganggu; byungchan dan yuvin membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

“anjinggg! jadi selama ini, yang dijodohin bukan pak seungwoo sama kak wooseok, tapi lo berdua?!” byungchan kelewat berisik.

“kok lo gak ngasih tau?”

“karena kalian gak nanya?”

jungmo bergerak pelan, terbangun setengah sadar.

“yunseong? anjing… gue pasti… mimpi…. mimpi indah…” gumam jungmo.

“ayo balik,”

“ayo… ini nyata ya… apa sering-sering mabok aja… gue..”

yunseong tampak _pissed-off_. jadi dia berinisiatif menarik jungmo. yang lebih tinggi menerima uluran tangannya dengan baik. bangkit. bergerak condong ke arah yunseong.

“gue… duluan ya… jomblo…” jungmo masih teler saat itu.

meninggalkan restoran sambil memeluk tangan kanan yunseong dengan manja, menyenderkan kepala pada bahu pria yang lebih pendek. juga, meninggalkan tiga orang yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata. rasanya. rasanya baru saja dikejutkan oleh dunia. lagian, bagaimana bisa jungmo dan yunseong tunangan? padahal gak pernah kelihatan bareng?

“di dunia emang gak ada yang gak mungkin,” kata byungchan.

“makanya, _you and me aren’t impossible, babe_,” balas yuvin.

“ew—jauh-jauh onta. gue nerima tawaran buat jadi temen pesta doang, bukan jadi pendamping hidup lo.”

“di titik ini kalau lo sama pak seungwoo pacaran… gue gak heran lagi, seungyoun.” lanjut byungchan.

seungyoun tersedak ochanya sendiri. “kagak ngotak lo,”

**xv**

cara kerja takdir memang aneh.

ketika byungchan dan yuvin berpisah dengannya di halte bus, tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah sedan putih muncul di depannya. jendelanya turun, menampilkan si pemilik mobil.

“seungyoun, mau balik?” seungyoun mengalihkan pandangannya. “bareng gue aja,”

“gak usah. rumah saya jauh,”

“justru karena jauh, bareng gue aja.”

“maksa…”

namun apa yang dikatakannya kontra dengan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. langkah kakinya membawa seungyoun duduk di kursi penumpang di samping seungwoo sekarang. berkendara menerjang malam kota yang tak pernah sepi. ditemani radio malam yang hanya memperdengarkan musik-musik lama. seungyoun dan seungwoo tidak bertukar obrolan selama itu.

kecuali, saat tak disangka lagu _Starlight_ dari Muse mengudara. mengundang suara dari keduanya. anggukan sesuai ketukan musik. pundak bergerak naik turun mengikuti nada. pada saat seperti ini, benar adanya; _music makes one_.

“wow, suara bapak oke juga,” seungyoun mengapresiasi.

“lo juga suka lagu ini?”

“suka.”

dan dari sanalah obrolan mereka dimulai. seungwoo yang pertama kali membuka pertanyaan.

“kok lo di halte tadi?”

“udah gak bawa motor pak. yang ditebengin ‘kan udah gak ada,” _yah… jadi sedih lagi_.

“emangnya masih ada bus ke rumah lo jam segini?”

“gak ada sih. tapi saya tadinya mau nunggu dijemput temen,”

“temen?”

“iya. temen kosan.”

“oh… untung gue lewat situ,”

“bapak juga malem-malem ngapain? baru kelar?”

“ngerjain usulan pas rapat direksi, dadakan kasih _deadline_nya. tau-tau udah jam segini aja.”

“rasain yang saya rasain pak,”

“lo ngeledek apa gimana?”

“iya. saya juga kesel kalau bapak ngasih tugas ngedadak-dadak.”

“loh, itu ‘kan tuntutan. lagian, gue gak ngerasa kesel kok?”

“hmm… abis ini belok pak, nanti muternya kejauhan.” seungyoun mengarahkan. hanya saja seungwoo tidak mengikuti arahannya, dia justru terus mengendarai di jalan lurus.

“loh pak?! kelewat pak, elah…”

“gue masih mau ngobrol sama lo,”

seungyoun menatap seungwoo yang juga menatapnya. kalau sedekat ini, wajah seungwoo terlihat menawan. matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya—wah, wah, wah. seungyoun segera mengalihkan padangannya.

“udah malem pak,”

“ada jam malem kosan lo?”

“gak ada sih…”

“ya udah, gak akan gue culik juga. terus, seungyoun, bisa gak sih di luar kantor, lo jangan manggil gue bapak, pak? santai aja kali, gue juga gak setua itu buat dipanggil bapak…”

“terus bapak mau dipanggil apa? mas? bang? kak?”

“kak seungwoo _sounds fine_,” pilih seungwoo.

“kak seungwoo?” seungyoun mengulangi. aneh. aneh. aneh. tapi seungwoo diam-diam menahan senyum.

“gak masalah ‘kan? rekan kerjanya wooseok juga manggil dia, kak,” lanjut seungwoo.

seungyoun menurut saja. dia kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang. entah perasaan seungyoun saja, atau memang seungwoo sengaja mengendarai mobil lebih lambat. tapi dia gak keberatan dengan itu.

_loh_.

“kak seungwoo…” ujar seungyoun.

“ya?”

“ngetes doang,”

“sensornya aktif kok.”

rasanya malah jadi canggung. bukankah terlalu tiba-tiba seungwoo mengizinkan dia bersikap informal di luar kantor? oh. benar. itu cuma perasaan seungyoun saja. maka dari itu, seungyoun memilih untuk bercerita tentang yunseong dan jungmo. yang mengundang kaget dari seungwoo; sampai dia menginjak gas terlalu keras.

sekarang, mereka hampir dekat dengan rumah seungyoun; lebih tepatnya kosan hangyul.

“di depan aja, kak. kalau masuk susah muter,”

seungwoo menuruti keinginan seungyoun. dia berhenti dan seungyoun siap-siap turun. tapi ucapan seungwoo menghentikannya.

“lo bener-bener gak mau datang sama gue ke pesta sejin?”

“…udah janji sama temen gue kak,”

“gak bisa dibatalin aja?”

“…gak enak. lo gak ada orang lagi apa? kok maksa gue kayaknya,”

“yah, emang gak ada. tapi lo dateng ‘kan?”

“dateng… masa orang yang gue suka bahagia, gue gak dateng.”

seungwoo mengukir senyum di bibirnya. mengusak rambut seungyoun. mengundang protes dari yang lebih muda.

“ya udah deh, yang penting ketemu lo.”

kalimat itu sukses membuat seungyoun bergeming. dia memerhatikan seungwoo yang menjatuhkan tatapan padanya, dengan kedua tangan masih pada kemudi. apakah dia, yang terdengar berharap pada seungyoun adalah orang yang sama dengan bosnya yang super menjengkelkan?

rasanya, tiap-tiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir seungwoo—entah itu tulus atau tidak; membuat aliran darah seungyoun berdesir. jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. napasnya berat. matanya fokus pada satu objek; seungwoo yang juga menatapnya. bahkan dengan wajah yang hanya disoroti oleh cahaya lampu jalan yang remang, seungwoo adalah objek paling menawan yang pernah seungyoun lihat dengan matanya sendiri.

sebuah dorongan entah darimana, membawa seungyoun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah seungwoo. tangannya menyentuh rahang pria yang lebih tua dan membawa bibirnya dalam pagutan lembut yang tak disangka-sangka.

sampai sedetik kemudian, seungyoun sadar apa yang dilakukannya.

“m—maaf kak,”

seungyoun bicara terbata. belum selesai dikejutkan oleh tindakannya sendiri, tangan kanan seungwoo meraih leher seungyoun, mempertemukan lagi bibir-bibir mereka. mata keduanya menutup perlahan. merasakan eksistensi masing-masing dalam hangatnya deru napas, basahnya kecupan. ciuman kali ini lebih tegas tapi lembut. menuntut tapi tenang. gerakannya intens, teratur, intim.

sampai rasanya masing-masing debaran jantung perlahan kian seirama.

**xvi**

ini malam pernikahan sejin.

seungyoun berdandan dengan totalitas. rambutnya ditata agak berantakan dan poninya diangkat; menampilkan keningnya. dia memakai kaos putih, _blazer_ hitam dengan aksen peniti dan rantai di sisi kanannya, celana bahan berwarna hitam yang pas membalut kakinya dan sepasang _sneakers_ putih miliknya.

hangyul berada di sampingnya di dalam lift. gayanya lebih maskulin dalam balutan jaket kulit hitam, _ripped jeans_ dan sepatu boots. dia mencoba terlihat lebih santai mengingat pesta ini mungkin akan dihadiri beberapa kenalan selebriti sejin.

“beneran ‘kan makanannya enak-enak?” tanya hangyul, memastikan. sejujurnya, hangyul mengiyakan ajakan seungyoun hanya untuk makanan chef cuma-cuma. sebulan ini, hangyul cuma makan-makanan dari tempat kerjanya aja dan itu membosankan.

“iya, bekel aja kalau gak malu,”

“enggak lah?!?”

lift berhenti tepat pada ruang vip hotel. cahayanya redup, tapi ditemani cahaya-cahaya kecil neon berwarna-warni. beberapa orang menyapa seungyoun juga mempertanyakan hangyul.

“lo pacarnya seungyoun?” tanya yuvin.

“woah, gak. gak. temen doang,” hangyul mengoyangkan tangannya menolak keras-keras.

seungyoun berdecih. “emang gue seburuk itu apa, hah?”

“ya emang lo mau jadi pacar gue?”

seungyoun buru-buru menggeleng. gak pernah terbayangkan untuk pacaran sama hangyul. memikirkannya sudah membuatnya merinding.

“kalau kalian gimana? pacaran?” tanya hangyul, pada byungchan dan yuvin.

“enggak…” “iya…”

byungchan menatap yuvin tidak percaya.

“dih, ogaaah!” katanya sambil memasang ekspresi jijik. “kita tuh cuma temen kantor!”

“yeh. gak ada yang gak mungkin, lo bilang…”

“aduuuh! nyesel gue setuju dateng sama lo, ah.”

yuvin ketawa, menikmati cara dia mengerjai byungchan. seungyoun juga. hangyul malah canggung dengan situasi yang ada.

“gue mau nyapa yang lain aja,” byungchan pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi yuvin mengikuti.

jadilah, seungyoun dan hangyul berdua lagi.

“anjir, tadi ada mc cantik yang gue tonton di tv itu loh, kang hanna,” ujar hangyul. “tempat kerja lo, gokil.”

“lo mau kerja disini juga gak?”

“heh? emang boleh? ya mau lah,”

“gampang bisa diatur,”

“gampang, gampang tai kuda.” seungyoun menatap hangyul dengan memicingkan matanya. “eh… ya tuhan, gue lupa lo anak direktur. hahaha. eh, orang-orang belum tau emang?”

“belum… tapi gue seneng gini sih, asli. lo tau ‘kan dulu orang-orang temenan sama gue ada maunya doang? sekarang gue nyaman gini. gue bisa tau mana yang beneran mau temenan sama gue,”

hangyul mengiyakan. sejak pertama kali kenal seungyoun, ia tau betapa beruntungnya seungyoun bertemu dengannya. hangyul gak pernah penasaran dengan latar belakang seseorang. dia berteman dengan siapa aja, termasuk laki-laki yang senang menyendiri dan menolak ajakan orang-orang.

(“apa?” seungyoun yang kala itu, belum ia kenal namanya bertanya nyalang. “loh, santai. kita sekelompok, gue lee hangyul. lo?” hangyul mengulurkan tangan. seungyoun mengernyitkan keningnya heran. dia pikir, semua orang di kampus sudah tau namanya. tapi cowok berwajah blasteran ini, ternyata pengecualian. “seungyoun aja,” “oke, seungyoun aja.”)

“gue mau ambil minum. mau gak?” hangyul menawarkan.

“jangan yang kuat-kuat,”

hangyul pergi kemudian, meninggalkan seungyoun yang menatap panggung. dia bisa melihat sepasang pengantin yang bertukar tawa dengan para tamu. sejin terlihat tampan dan gagah dalam balutan tuksedo putih dengan aksen _peach_. tersemat hiasan bunga di sakunya. tangannya mengamit tangan pengantin wanita, seolah perempuan itu bisa dibawa siapa saja yang melihatnya malam ini. karena memang, bahkan bagi seungyoun, perempuan itu cantik sekali. sejin perlu waspada kalau-kalau ada yang menculik istrinya malam ini.

“gitu amat ngeliatinnya?” sebuah suara yang seungyoun hafal pemiliknya menginterupsi.

seungwoo datang entah dari mana. dia tampak seperti lelaki metroseksual kebanyakan. poninya yang biasa rapi itu agak berantakan. dia memakai kemeja longgar motif floral yang anehnya tidak terlihat norak; dua kancing teratasnya sengaja tidak dikancingkan. kedua lengannya, seperti biasa digulung dan menampilkan lengannya yang indah itu.

“biasa aja,”

“biasa aja tapi mata lo hampir lompat keluar tuh,”

“lebay,”

“kok sendirian? katanya bawa gandengan?”

“lagi ambil minum,”

“oh ya? bukan lo sengaja ngehindarin gue ‘kan?”

“enggak, elah. beneran tuh-tuh—hangyul!”

hangyul kembali dengan membawa dua gelas minuman di kedua tangannya. “nih, sorry lama,”

“gyul, kenalin bos gue, pak seungwoo,”

“pak seungwoo, ini hangyul, temen kosan gue.”

hangyul yang duluan mengulurkan tangan. seungwoo menatapnya agak lama sebelum membalas uluran tangannya.

“seungyoun suka cerita soal bapak,”

“oh ya?”

“katanya bapak gal—” seungyoun menendang tulang kering hangyul sebelum laki-laki itu sempat melanjutkan ucapannya.

“hahaha, ngaco.”

“kalian satu kosan? satu kamar?” tanya seungwoo, penasaran.

“iya pak, kadang tukeran baju juga, celana, daleman—”

“bacot, hangyul…”

“aw—aw,” hangyul meringis saat seungyoun mencubit pinggangnya.

“oh,” hanya satu kata, tapi nadanya terdengar tidak suka. seungwoo menatap hangyul dari atas sampai bawah, dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. yang jelas aura itu tidak mengenakan buat hangyul.

“gue, keliling ya..” pamit hangyul, tiba-tiba.

“eh, kemana?”

“keliling…”

_thanks, hangyul. sudah menerima sinyal untuk pergi. _

**xvii**

suasana semakin berubah saat seungwoo berjalan lebih dekat pada seungyoun. seungyoun tidak tau dinamakan apa perasaan ini. diantara takut dan canggung. tapi seungyoun menantikannya. dia bersyukur lampu temaram, kalau tidak seungwoo pasti sudah melihat telinganya merah karena malu.

“jadi, lo tuh ngekos sama hangyul?”

“iya,”

“sekamar? satu ranjang? beneran tukeran baju, celana? kosan yang kemarin itu ‘kan? emangnya gak kejauhan dari kantor?”

“satu-satu pak—iya sekamar, kosan yang kemarin. kalau soal baju, kadang tukeran, tapi enggak banyak. kalau kejauhan dari kantor emang, tapi mau gimana lagi, gue dilepas bokap buat nyari kerja, gak dikasih uang,”

“hah? lo diusir?”

“ya, lemesnya sih diusir. kasarnya, dibuang kali,” seungyoun menggedikkan bahu, sambil tertawa miris. “cuma hangyul yang mau nerima, itu juga duit sewanya dia dulu yang bayar semuanya sampai gue gajian.”

seungwoo terkejut dengan fakta yang baru ia tau sekarang ini. dari luar seungyoun gak keliatan seperti orang susah (padahal emang enggak ‘kan…), tapi ternyata anak itu sedang berhadapan dengan masalah finansialnya sendiri.

“lo tinggal sama gue aja, gimana?”

“hah?”

sewaktu seungyoun melihat ekspresi laki-laki yang lebih tua, dia gak menemukan raut bercanda di sana. _lah, beneran?_

“serius. lumayan ‘kan bisa hemat ongkos pulang, pergi?”

“maksudnya?”

“pulang, pergi sama gue,”

seungyoun ketawa, beneran ketawa. “gak bisa telat lagi dong, gue?”

“kita bisa telat kalau lo mau,”

aneh. aneh. aneh banget. apapun yang dirasakannya sekarang, terasa seperti kembang api dan kupu-kupu. gak perlu penjelasan lebih untuk tiap-tiap motorik yang seungwoo lakukan padanya selama ini. bukan berarti seungyoun gak mengerti juga. dia bukan orang baru dalam urusan begini, jelas seungwoo tertarik padanya.

_dan, dia juga._

seungwoo menaruh gelas champagne miliknya dan seungyoun di nampan pelayan yang lewat. dia menarik tangan pria yang lebih muda.

“mau kabur?”

“gue bahkan belum sejam di sini,”

“karena belum sejam. lebih baik ngabisin waktu buat hal lain, yang lebih seru,”

“parah, lo ngatain pestanya gak seru?”

“gue cuma ingin berdua aja, sama lo,”

terkadang seungyoun gak mengerti cara otaknya berpikir. dia jelas ingin tinggal lebih lama. ada hangyul yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. juga pesta sejin bahkan belum mulai sepenuhnya. namun dia bergerak bersama seungwoo ke arah lift. pergi diam-diam tanpa disadari.

yang lebih tua mengamit tangannya, membuka jalan. seungwoo menggenggam tangannya erat. seungyoun merasakan hangat tangan itu, tidak hanya telapaknya tapi menjalar ke hatinya. setiap detik yang berlalu terasa seperti adegan lambat. orang-orang menjadi bias. seungyoun hanya bisa melihat seungwoo tampak belakang, punggungnya, pundaknya, tengkuknya. dia menikmatinya.

mereka turun ke basement. kecewa karena mobil seungwoo yang akan mereka pakai kabur terhalang oleh parkir paralel mobil-mobil lain. dan gak ada tukang parkir.

“mau pake motor gak?” tawar seungyoun. mengingat tadi, sebagai teman yang baik seungyoun menawarkan diri membonceng sahabatnya itu, jadi kunci motornya masih di dia.

“motor?”

“motor hangyul,”

keduanya bertatapan dan tidak perlu lama menunggu, mereka sudah sampai di tempat motor hangyul parkir.

“serius lo mau nyetir?” tanya suengyoun gak percaya.

seungwoo naik duluan, memasang helm. duduk dengan anteng memegang kemudi motor matic yang jadi kelihatan kecil.

“iya, ‘kan gue yang ngajak lo kabur?”

seungyoun melepas outernya dan memberikan itu pada seungwoo; mengingat pakaian seungwoo malam ini provokatif sekali. jadi setidaknya, seungwoo perlu menutupi dirinya dengan sesuatu. karena, motor-motoran? menjelang tengah malam begini?

“wah, romantis.”

“dih, orang biar lo gak masuk angin?”

“bilang aja khawatir gue masuk angin,”

“ck, jadi gak nih?”

seungwoo mengangguk. seungyoun naik diboncengan lalu mereka melaju.

dua orang pria berbadan besar naik motor matic. membelah jalanan kota yang tak pernah padam. seungyoun yakin orang-orang di trotoar, atau mereka yang di atas kendaraan, pasti melihat pemandangan yang aneh. tapi itu tidak menghentikan seungwoo berkendara; atau jantung seungyoun yang semakin terpacu oleh adrenalin.

**xviii**

mereka ada di tepi kota, jauh dari keramaian.

hanya ada mereka berdua, warung kopi tengah malam (yang agak jauh jaraknya), dan suara jangkrik bersautan. langit malam cerah, bulan berbentuk setengah, terang. mereka duduk di atas motor. menatap pemandangan malam kota. lampu-lampu berpijar, gedung-gedung tinggi menjalar.

angin malam membelai wajah seungyoun lembut. di sampingnya seungyoun tertawa, entah karena apa.

“lo tuh aneh,” kata seungyoun.

“karena gue ketawa?”

“karena ngajak gue kesini,”

“lo juga gak nolak?”

“gue gak ngeiyain?”

“tapi… gak nolak ‘kan?”

ya, emang. siapa juga yang nolak ajakan kabur dari cowok yang disuka. berduaan, menjelang tengah malam. di tempat yang, seolah-olah cuma mereka di dunia. seungyoun gak pernah bisa lebih seneng dari ini.

“lo tuh masih nyimpen dendam, apa gimana sih?”

“lo tuh… ck, masa masih gak paham…”

“apanya?”

“gue. udah gak dendam, gak pernah malah.”

“terus?”

seungwoo tiba-tiba menciumnya. di bibir. menghisap bibir bawah pria yang lebih muda. lalu melepasnya. 

“udah ciuman tiga kali masa masih gak paham?”

seungyoun mengalihkan pandangannya dari seungwoo. menghela napas kuat-kuat. (atau sebenarnya menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin, semakin gak terkendali.)

“lo suka nyium gue?”

“dih, otak lo tuh ya..”

seungyoun tertawa, seungwoo juga. seungyoun paham kok maksudnya.

“kalau, kalau cara lo ngerjain gue dengan tugas aneh-aneh di kantor adalah cara lo narik perhatian gue, lo berhasil.”

sebelum seungwoo mau ngomong, seungyoun bicara, “jangan seneng dulu. itu rese banget, tau gak?”

“tau, tapi kerjanya oke banget kalau ke_trigger_. gue manfaatkan aja,”

“bangsat,”

“muncul ‘kan aslinya…”

“kenapa gak suka?”

“gue suka semua tentang lo,”

kalau orang lain yang bilang kayak gitu, seungyoun pasti merasa _cringe_. tapi ini seungwoo, dan itu ditujukan padanya. “apasih alasannya… kayak, gue aja pertama ketemu lo muntah, ngelempar duit. terus jadi anak magang yang kerjaannya misuh-misuh doang. kayak, kayak kok bisa?”

“gak tau, kok bisa ya?”

“yeeh, balik nanya…”

“ya, gue juga gak tau, seungyoun. emang awalnya lo nyebelin banget, tapi ya, gak tau… tiba-tiba.”

“sumpah lo kayak abg puber,”

seungwoo gak mengelak karena dia merasa apa yang dia rasakan ke seungyoun sekarang emang kayak abg puber. tapi ya, cara kerja perasaan emang aneh. cinta bikin semua orang keliatan bego; gak peduli usia berapapun dia. dan itu gak masalah, karena dia menikmati perasaannya yang meluap-luap ke seungyoun.

“jadi gimana… lo mau tinggal sama gue?”

“hah?”

**xix**

** _hangyul_ **

_baik-baik ya, temanku_

_jangan lupa safe sex _

_selalu pakai kondom_

seungyoun segera menutup pesan dari sialan lee hangyul.

“kak… lo punya kondom?”

“punya. kenapa?”

seungyoun gak menjawab apa-apa. alih-alih itu membuatnya panik karena tiba-tiba menanyakan benda itu. maksudnya, seungyoun juga tau dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi ketika; ketika dia memutuskan untuk akhirnya tinggal bersama seungwoo.

termasuk yang itu. _kebutuhan akan kondom_.

“nanya.”

seungwoo terkekeh kecil. “gak sabar ya? ini baru malem pertama, loh, youn.”

“nanya doang, elah.”

“mau dipake gak? kalau kelamaan nunggu, takut _expired_.”

tuh, siapa yang gak sabaran, coba?

seungyoun menatap seungwoo di tepi ranjang _mereka_. seungwoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bawahan longgar panjang tanpa atasan. tangannya mengusap handuk di rambutnya.

“mau.”

yah, seungyoun juga gak menolak.

seungwoo senyum, menyungging. matanya berubah menjadi gelap, begitu juga seungyoun. ruangan sudah redup sejak tadi. tapi mata seungyoun terlihat jernih setiap langkah seungwoo mendekati pria yang lebih muda. dia meraih dagu seungyoun, lalu menciumnya pelan-pelan penuh perhitungan.

seungyoun menyimpan tangannya di pinggang seungwoo, merematnya. sementara bibir mereka saling bergerak dalam ritme, dalam irama yang terasa kejar-kejaran. seungwoo menyesap bibir tipis seungyoun, sementara seungyoun mengigit bibir bawah seungwoo hingga dia meringis.

“aw—hati-hati.”

“sori. rasanya, manis.”

seungyoun mengusap bibir seungwoo. “_can you do more?”_

“seungyoun, _dear. you’re so—innocent yet evil. you want more?”_

_“yes.”_

_“I’ll take you to heaven, then.”_

seungyoun berbaring pada bantal empuk milik seungwoo. sementara, yang lebih tua bergerak kasar di tiap ciuman yang dia bubuhkan pada seungyoun. kemaluannya sengaja digesekan pada milik seungyoun yang telanjang. berulang-ulang, mencari friksi, mengundang erangan.

“hei, jangan ditahan…”

“_it sounds, weird.”_

_“no, that sounds beautiful, dear.”_

seungwoo menarik tangan seungyoun yang dari tadi digigit olehnya. menahan desahannya pada tiap-tiap perlakuan seungwoo yang bahkan belum masif.

seungwoo bergerak lagi.

“ahh…”

itu gak aneh sama sekali, seungyoun.

menyadari kalau pria yang lebih muda sudah sangat basah. seungwoo menyiapkan jari-jarinya di antara lubang seungyoun. masuk satu, membuat seungyoun mengerang; keenakan. dia menggerakan jarinya di dalam untuk menemukan titik yang bisa membuat seungyoun bergelinjang.

“ngghh, kak!”

seungwoo menambahkan jarinya, menusuk titik yang sama dengan lebih kasar.

“ahh.. kak seungwoo—”

“iya?”

“kurang—tambah… jari kakak…”

seungyoun merengek. dia bergerak memanjakan miliknya sendiri; sementara seungwoo menambah jarinya; mengeluar-masukkannya. sensasi dinding rektum seungyoun yang menjempit jari-jarinya, membuat seungwoo lebih terangsang lagi. hangat. basah.

“pake kondomnya sekarang—hh,_” _pinta seungyoun. lalu mendesah lagi karena seungwoo tidak mengindahkan permintaannya sampai laki-laki itu sampai duluan. karena tiga jari.

“gue belum apa-apa lo udah keluar,”

“lama…” seungyoun bergerak mengambil kondom yang disimpan seungwoo di laci buffet. mengigit bungkusnya, lalu mengeluarkan karet itu sambil segera memasangnya pada kemaluan seungwoo.

“gede banget. lo manusia bukan?” kata seungyoun, protes. dia jadi was-was. apakah penis sebesar ini bisa masuk ke liangnya?

_“monster… sex monster.”_

“ew—apaan,” mereka ketawa.

“serius, youn_. I’m beast at bed, I’m gonna break you.”_

_“oh, please… mr. sex monster.”_

seungyoun bicara dengan nada mengejek. memposisikan dirinya terlentang, melebarkan kakinya menunggu seungwoo. laki-laki yang lebih besar bergerak kalkulatif. seungyoun menatap bagaimana cara pria itu menatapnya haus, penuh nafsu; namun koneksi tak kasat mata perlahan-lahan menciptakan irama jantung dan ritme napas berat yang sama. lagipula, seungyoun punya nafsu yang sama besar untuk bersetubuh dengan seungwoo.

wajah laki-laki itu bersinar bahkan dalam ruangan redup; meski hanya ada sinar lampu meja yang hangat. matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya; semuanya terlihat indah dan sempurna.

“mmhh…” seungyoun meremas pundak seungwoo begitu dia memasukkan miliknya perlahan-lahan ke dalamnya.

seungwoo mencium seungyoun, apapun, mencoba mendistraksi prianya dari sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. kemudian ketika masuk sepenuhnya, dia bergerak pelan-pelan.

seungyoun mendesah panjang, tubuhnya bergetar tiap-tiap seungwoo menghujam tepat pada prostatnya. dia membusung, keenakan. jari-jari kakinya meremas seprai sampai kusut, tangannya meremat pundak seungwoo.

“a—_ahh_! kak, di situ,”

“suka?”

“suka… nggh,”

seungyoun semakin vokal dan itu selalu berhasil meningkatkan adrenalin seungwoo. membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat, dan kasar. dirinya kadang melenguh menikmati bagaimana dinding anal seungyoun menjepit miliknya sangat sempit. meskipun kadang cakaran seungyoun pada pundaknya menjadi alasan.

“kak—mau, keluar,”

“iya—ahh…”

tubuh seungwoo bergetar, pun seungyoun. pandangannya kabur, berkabut. seungyoun sampai duluan, spermanya menyembur kuat mengotori abdomennya. seungwoo keluar di dalam seungyoun; dari bagaimana seungyoun merasakan volume batang seungwoo membesar lalu hangat mengisi rektumnya.

“_i love you,”_

“apa?!” seungyoun memekik.

“kalau dipikir-pikir, gue, lo, gak pernah bilang gini sebelumnya.”

seungwoo menata poni seungyoun yang berantakan, berkeringat. menatap laki-lakinya yang hendak tertidur setelah sesi panas mereka. masih berpelukan, tanpa busana. hanya selimut tipis sutra milik seungwoo.

seungyoun yang tadi sudah mengantuk, terjaga lagi.

“_so_, _i love you, _seungyoun_.”_

“_why?”_

_“i don’t know, _seungyoun_. there are no spesific reason to explain. I just need to.”_

seungyoun melihat ke dalam mata seungwoo. mengusap pipinya. mencium bibirnya. _“I love you…”_

**xx**

“jadi, menurut kamu gimana magang seungyoun?”

seungwoo dipanggil ke ruangan direktur sebelum makan siang. tiba-tiba. artinya, dia harus melewatkan makan siang dengan rekannya; dengan seungyoun.

“dia berdedikasi pak. agak tengil tapi kerjanya bagus, ulet dan mudah beradaptasi.”

“oh.. gak aneh-aneh?”

sebenarnya, sekarang-sekarang agak aneh karena belakangan seungyoun punya hormon seks yang gak terkontrol. dia punya fetish terhadap tempat untuk melakukan seks. sejauh ini di mobil, dapur, ruang kerja. TAPI ITU GAK PERLU DICERITAIN KE PAK DIREKTUR, KAK SEUNGWOO.

“enggak pak,”

“bagus-bagus. saya juga dengar laporan, kamu yang bikin kerjaan dia oke—sama sejin, lee? iya?”

“tanggung jawab pemagang ada di sejin pak. saya hanya mengawasi aja.”

“terimakasih banyak, seungwoo. seungyoun bisa belajar banyak dari kamu,”

“wah, sama-sama… pak.”

seungwoo gak mengerti kenapa pak direktur harus membicarakan seungyoun dengannya. tapi sebelum dia bertanya, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari belakang.

_seungyoun?!_

“siang, pak. ada apa ya?” tanya seungyoun. wajahnya sama terkejutnya dengan seungwoo melihat dia ada di ruangan direktur sekarang.

“kartu-kartumu sudah gak dblokir. ini kunci mobil dan apartemen. kamu bisa ambil lagi,” pria itu menyimpan kunci mobil seungyoun di meja.

seungyoun berbinar matanya. segera berjalan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang sangat ia rindukan. akhirnya, hari ini datang juga. kecuali, kemudian dia menatap seungwoo yang membeku. kepalanya pasti penuh pertanyaan. ah, dia belum memberitau masalah ini.

direktur menepuk pundak seungyoun. “papa bangga. bangga banget, kamu bisa beradaptasi di kantor.”

seungyoun tersenyum masam. “pah… ada orang,”

“oh ya, seungwoo.”

seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali pada realita. memerhatikan kembali yang akan diucapkan atasannya.

“ini anak saya, cho seungyoun.” seungwoo terkesiap, “selambat-lambatnya awal tahun depan, dia akan ada di jajaran direksi sebagai direktur operasional kantor.”

_ **han seungwoo** _

_lo gak cerita_

_kalau lo anak direktur?!_

** _cho seungyoun_ **

_lo gak nanya?_

_oh, gue harus ketemu wooseok_

** _han seungwoo_ **

_ngapain?_

** _cho seungyoun_ **

_ada… sesuatu_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for read! don't forget to leave comment and kudos-or hit me up on twitter @pleasuredsin.


End file.
